Thinking Out Loud
by seulgibear
Summary: Baekhyun benar-benar merasa jatuh cinta pada teman masa kecilnya, Park Chanyeol— yang -dengan bercanda- telah berjanji padanya akan mencintainya sampai ia berumur 70 tahun. Chanbaek. Baekyeol.


**Thinking Out Loud**

 _a fic inspired by Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud_

 **Author: seulgibear**

 **Genre: Fluffy af!**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oneshoot**

* * *

 _Baekhyun benar-benar merasa jatuh cinta pada teman masa kecilnya, Park Chanyeol— yang -dengan bercanda- telah berjanji padanya akan mencintainya sampai ia berumur 70 tahun._

* * *

Baekhyun tidak tahu kapan tepatnya ia menyadari bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada teman masa kecilnya -yang bahkan dulu selalu diejeknya— Park Chanyeol.

Kalian mungkin berpikir ini aneh -bahkan mungkin bodoh- tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan jika kita sebagai manusia tidak bisa menahan perasaan kita masing-masing. Kita bahkan bisa terpengaruh dengan hal-hal kecil, dan sebelum kita menyadarinya, kita bahkan sudah jatuh hati pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak kita duga sebelumnya.

Jadi, saat Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia sudah jatuh hati pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun sampai tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri karena mengagumi atau dalam hal ini menyukai segala hal yang Chanyeol lakukan, padahal ia dulu sangat membencinya. Contohnya, ia awalnya kesal melihat cara chanyeol tersenyum. _Well,_ pada dasarnya sih ia tidak suka melihat pria raksasa itu bahagia, tapi sekarang, ia menyukai senyum itu. Senyum yang hanya Chanyeol yang punya, yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya setiap saat. Sampai membuat Baekhyun terkadang merasa yakin kalau senyum Chanyeol mampu menyembuhkan penyakit kanker.

Contoh lainnya adalah kedutan menyebalkan di wajah Chanyeol yang kadang dilakukannya saat ia sedang tertawa. Lalu, coba tebak? Pria mungil bernama Baekhyun itu sekarang malah menganggap kebiasaan Chanyeol itu terlihat _adorable_ baginya. Bisa kalian percaya itu? Byun Baekhyun bahkan mengagumi kebiasaan aneh Chanyeol itu. Ia akan selalu mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol kapan pun Chanyeol ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengagumi segala kebiasaan Chanyeol. _He really finds Park Chanyeol adorable and sexy._

Oh dan satu hal lagi yang selalu dilakukan Park Chanyeol kepadanya, yang dulu melukai harga dirinya; tapi kini menjadi satu hal yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol selalu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan dan memanggilnya 'pendek' kapanpun Chanyeol sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik. Dulu, perlakuan Chanyeol itu selalu merusak _mood_ -nya, tapi sekarang, seakan-akan ada kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya, jantungnya terasa jungkir-balik dan berdetak dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata tiap kali Chanyeol melakukan itu. Baekhyun sampai meyakini jantungnya bisa saja meledak dan keluar dari rongga dadanya kapan saja.

Ketika Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia sudah bertingkah seperti gadis remaja yang baru mengenal jatuh cinta dan melakukan hal-hal _cheesy_ yang hanya bisa ditemukan saat membaca novel roman atau menonton film drama, Baekhyun tahu bahwa dirinya sudah kacau; benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol menurut dirinya adalah sesuatu yang kacau.

Tidak seperti Baekhyun, dalam kasus Chanyeol, ia sudah menyadari kapan ia mulai jatuh cinta pada pria mungil itu.

Bukan saat Baekhyun dalam penampilan terbaiknya yang terlihat seperti malaikat. Bukan juga saat Baekhyun menyanyi sepenuh hati pada acara unjuk bakat di sekolah mereka. Dia tidak jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun pada momen-momen itu. Karena ia tahu ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun saat itu. Momen-momen itu hanya membuatnya semakin jatuh pada pesona Baekhyun.

Ia jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun ketika mereka sama-sama berumur 12 tahun; Baekhyun yang saat itu wajahnya dipenuhi ingus dan air mata karena menangis setelah menonton film 'Love Actually'. Saat itu sangat memalukan, Baekhyun yang memeluk dirinya sambil menangis, berharap Chanyeol dapat membuatnya berhenti menangis.

Chanyeol ingat dia hanya bisa mengelus pelan rambut Baekhyun dengan canggung, seakan-akan ia yang sudah membuat Baekhyun menangis, bukannya menenangkan Baekhyun.

Menenangkan Baekhyun kecil yang sedang menangis bukanlah tugas mudah, lalu pria raksasa itu melakukan apapun yang ia bisa dengan harapan ia bisa menenangkan Baekhyun. Jadi, dengan bercanda Chanyeol menyetujui keinginan Baekhyun; untuk mencintainya sampai kakinya tidak bisa lagi digunakan, untuk tetap jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun saat mereka berusia 23 tahun, dan berjanji terus mencintai Baekhyun sampai mereka berusia 70 tahun. Semua itu terdengar seperti sebuah lamaran bagi Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak perduli, yang ia inginkan agar Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan berhenti menangis.

Berhasil. Menjanjikan Baekhyun itu semua ternyata benar-benar bisa menghentikan tangis Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana rasanya ia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya pada Baekhyun. Di umur 12 tahun.

Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya sampai membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit itu sudah membuat Park Chanyeol bertekuk lutut pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang. Kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya saat ia melihat pria yang jauh lebih mungil darinya itu tersenyum. Lalu, Chanyeol kecil menyadari dirinya sudah kacau; benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun kecil sudah membuatnya kacau.

Saat ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur malam itu, ia menyesal tidak memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ia tidak bisa mencintainya sampai usia 70 tahun. Batas usia yang ia tentukan untuk mencintai Baekhyun adalah... tidak terbatas.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatap pria idiot raksasa itu dengan mata penuh cinta? Itu sungguh menjijikan."

"Lebih baik kau juga mencari seseorang yang bisa kau ajak berkencan, Luhan."

"Mhmm, _well_ , kalau untuk berkencan sepertinya Chanyeol juga masuk ke dalam kandidat yang baik untuk kukencani."

Baekhyun beralih menatap tajam temannya yang terlihat seperti boneka Cina itu. "Jangan berani-berani, Lu."

Luhan tertawa keras lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun dengan kesan mengejek. "Kau tahu kalau aku tidak pernah menganggap Park Chanyeol sebagai manusia."

Baekhyun masih menatap Luhan tajam, "Oh _please_ , kau selalu menyebutnya tidak cukup _manly_ untuk dirimu. Itu tidak masuk akal."

"Membela si yoda itu hanya karena kau sedang jatuh cinta padanya adalah termasuk melanggar hukum persahabatan, Byun Baekhyun."

"Apa-apaan, sejak kapan ada hukum persahabatan seperti itu?"

"Jongdae dan aku yang membuatnya." Luhan melemparkan pandangan menyebalkan ke arah Chanyeol, "ketika kami menyadari bahwa kau sudah tergila-gila pada alien itu."

Menyerah, Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan menghela napas, "Dia bukan alien, Luhan! Dia manusia."

"Cepat selesaikan kalimatmu sebelum aku yang menyelesaikannya keras-keras untukmu, Byun Baekhyun," Luhan berbisik sambil melemparkan tatapan menggoda pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengumpati Luhan dalam hatinya. Kenapa Luhan tahu dengan baik segala tentang dirinya? Baekhyun lapu dengaj cepat menyelesaikan kalimatnya sambil setengah berbisik. "Dia adalah manusia terseksi dan ter- _adorable_ yang pernah kutemukan."

Luhan menahan tawanya lalu berdiri setelah membereskan barang bawaannya, lalu menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan sedikit bersalah, "Aku akan pergi mencari Sehun dan bermesraan dengannya supaya aku tidak harus mengatakan hal ini jutaan kali padamu- nyatakanlah perasaanmu!"

Baekhyun menghela napas sambil menatap sahabatnya berjalan keluar dari kantin. Ia tahu Luhan tidak marah padanya; Luhan tidap pernah bisa marah pada Baekhyun. Ia hanya bertingkah seperti itu karena Baekhyun tahu Luhan berpikir saat Baekhyun mengatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol, akan ada _happy ending_ untuknya, dan Baekhyun terlalu mengerti Luhan untuk mengerti itu; itu yang Luhan inginkan— _happy ending_ untuknya dan pangeran pujaannya, Chanyeol.

Mengatakan perasaannya untuk Chanyeol tidaklah mudah bagi Baekhyun. Ya, ia menginginkan bisa bahagia bersama Chanyeol, membolos pelajaran hanya untuk bermesraan di suatu tempat, pergi ke tempat dimana hanya mereka berdua yang tahu, atau mungkin pergi ke kafe favorit mereka dan memesan minuman kesukaan mereka, atau mungkin mereka bisa saling menginap di rumah masing-masing. Tapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Chanyeol akan menyukainya juga; ia ragu Chanyeol bahkan melihat ke arahnya.

Mengikuti langkah sahabatnya keluar kantin, Baekhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri ia tidak akan melirik saat berjalan melewati meja Yifan, tapi ia lemah— lemah terhadap Chanyeol. Jadi ia melirik ke arah meja Yifan— tempat Chanyeol juga sedang duduk.

Baekhyun terkejut saat ia menangkap basah Chanyeol— sedang memandanginya.

.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Apa?"

"Tidak, aku mencintaimu."

" _Apa_?"

"Dengar," sambil mengacak rambutnya, Chanyeol menghela napas dalam. "Kau membuatku gila, kau tahu? Kau sudah membuatku seperti orang gila sejak kita masih kecil dan aku seharusnya membencimu karena telah membuatku seperti ini tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku suka dibuat tergila-gila olehmu. Aku sangat menyukaimu sampai-sampai aku ingin selalu melihatmu disampingku dimanapun aku beraada," memilih tidak peduli pada reaksi Baekhyun, pria besar itu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menatap mata cokelat Baekhyun yang sangat ia sukai itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku ingin bisa menggenggam tanganmu kapanpun aku mau. Aku ingin menciumimu tanpa alasan. Aku ingin selalu mengelus rambutmu kapanpun kau merasa _moody_. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang tahu segala sesuatu tentangmu; bagaimana ekspresi wajahmu saat kau sedang benar-benar senang atau bahagia atau marah— kau tidak perlu khawatir akan membuat ekspresi patah hati karena aku tidak akan pernah mematahkan hatimu. Dengar Baekhyun, pada dasarnya aku ingin mencoba sesuatu denganmu yang aku tahu ini akan berjalan lama jika kita benar-benar bisa menjalaninya dengan baik."

Chanyeol sedikit terengah-engah setelah selesai menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya pada cinta pertamanya itu, Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap perasaannya itu bisa menyentuh Baekhyun dan memberikannya kesempatan untuk setidaknya mengajak Baekhyun berkencan— apapun asalkan bukan sebuah penolakan.

Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya diluar perkiraan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menciumnya.

Pria manis bernama Baekhyun itu berjinjit— untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Park Chanyeol yang kelewat tinggi itu dan menempelkan bibir lembutnya pada Chanyeol; yang sekarang memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, idiot." Baekhyun berbisik pelan dalam ciumannya.

"Sebelum Chanyeol bisa bertanya lebih jauh pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun memukul perut Chanyeol pelan. "Ya Chanyeol, aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang baru saja menyatakan perasaanya juga padanya. "Aku tidak tahu jelas kapan aku jatuh cinta padamu, tapi ketika aku menyadarinya, aku juga ingin melakukan semua hal yang kau sebutkan tadi dan, uh—" pipi Baekhyun memerah saat mengatakan ini. "mungkin banyak hal yang lebih dari itu juga."

Hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa detik bagi Chanyeol untuk mengerti apa yang Baekhyun maksud dan merasakan pipinya juga ikut memerah saat membayangkan hal-hal yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai wajahmu memerah? Dasar mesum!"

Chanyeol tertawa keras— suara tawa yang menjadi favorit Baekhyun sekarang—lalu membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit dan menempalkan keningnya pada kening Baekhyun. Sambil mengecup bibir Baekhyun cepat, ia berbisik. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Baekhyun. Benar-benar menyukaimu."

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Chanyeol, lalu sedikit menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol, "Aku akan menerimamu jika kau bisa memenuhi permintaanku."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus menciumku dibawah cahaya bintang-bintang."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik pria mungil itu lebih dekat— memeluknya lebih erat, "Bukankah aku bahkan sudah berjanji akan mencintaimu sampai kita berumur 70 tahun?"

"Hanya sampai 70 tahun?"

"Bercanda, sayang," Chanyeol mengecup Baekhyun lagi. "Aku akan tetap mencintaimu bahkan di kehidupanku yang selanjutnya."

.

Chanyeol mengelus sayang rambut Baekhyun yang sedang berada di pangkuannya. Baekhyun sedang berbicara dengan semangat tentang sahabat barunya, seorang pria yang sama mungilnya dengan dirinya, Do Kyungsoo. "Jadi, minggu ini kita akan jalan-jalan bersamanya dan kekasihnya, Jongin!"

"Kita?"

"Ya. Kita. Kau dan aku, Yeol! Aku harus memamerkan padanya kekasihku yang sempurna ini!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mencium Baekhyun lembut. "Oke, cukup adil. Aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau mau."

"Kau akan menemaniku bahkan jika aku akan pergi _shopping_ kemanapun yang aku mau?"

"Ya, Baek, aku akan tetap menemanimu."

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin pergi ke luar angkasa?"

"Kita akan ke luar angkasa bersama kalau begitu."

Baekhyun tersenyum makin lebar sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan menciumnya.

.

Ia bahagia. Ia benar-benar bahagia. Sudah setahun sejak dirinya dan Chanyeol bersama dan jujur, ini merupakan tahun terbaik dalam hidupnya. Mencintai Chanyeol baginya semudah bernapas dan Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menyerah pada _giant_ -nya. Baginya, Chanyeol seperti udara untuk paru-parunya saat ia bernapas, seperti darah yang mengalir ke jantungnya, yang menjadi sumber kehidupannya. Jalan yang harus mereka lalui memang masih panjang tapi tidak masalah. Tidak masalah bagi Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol karena _mereka tahu_ apapun yang akan mereka hadapi mulai sekarang, mereka akan menghadapinya bersama-sama.

Baekhyun bagi Chanyeol seperti rasa hangat yang ia dapatkan saat ia meminum cokelat hangat di sebuah pagi yang dingin. Membuatnya nyaman. Apalagi yang bisa dia katakan?

Dia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
